


Награда

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dating, Experimentation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Love Confessions, M/M, Points of View, Requited Love, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robots, Romance, Sexual Content, Virtual Reality, supercomputers, virtual persons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представим, что Оптимус Прайм в конце Армады не позволил Мегатрону упасть в недра Юникрона. <br/>Первая глава - POV Мегатрона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Я вошёл в маленькую комнату, залитую оранжевым светом вечернего солнца. Я пришёл на встречу. Даже не на "мирные переговоры", а просто на встречу с Оптимусом Праймом.  
Конечно, он здесь. Куда мог деться автобот с его обязательностью? Вот он, пришедший раньше меня, расслабленно сидит на полу, прислонившись к стене. Будто дремает, но - нет, двинул головой, услышав мои шаги. Ещё миг назад смотрел в окно, а теперь повернул голову ко мне, не говоря ни слова. Солнечный свет из окна покрывает корпус Оптимуса, отражается от его красных плечей. Яркие блики на них окружены радужными ореолами; похоже, мне надо протереть оптику. Я тянусь рукой к глазам, но передумываю. Так даже красивее. Особое настроение, особый день. У нас сегодня не просто встреча, у нас - свидание.  
Я долго ждал дня, когда мы станем парой. И случай заставил нас прекратить скрывать чувства.  
Наши свидания пока тайные. Обе фракции пришли бы в смятение от неожиданной вести о наших отношениях. А сейчас не время для лишних переполохов. Только восемь циклов назад, оставив меня с Оптимусом в космосе наедине, исчез Юникрон. Куда он телепортировался - пока неясно, но то, что сам Юникрон сбежал с поля битвы, как недобитый трус, означает, что мы можем его и одолеть! Вместе, как и просил меня Оптимус. Он так и не дал мне упасть в его недра. Кажется, я начал срезать часть обшивки с руки, чтоб Оптимус отпустил её; отчаяние толкало меня сделать последний и, наверное, самый искренний поступок в своей жизни - подарить ему победу. А может, и уничтожить Юникрона, ценой своей жизни. Ходят легенды, что это реально не только с помощью Матрицы. И ходят они именно у нас, у десептиконов.  
Помню, как срезал обшивку, и... не знаю, что было дальше, - наверное, на краткое время потерял сознание, - но Прайму удалось удержать меня, крепко и решительно обхватить мою руку обеими ладонями. И его взгляд в тот момент я никогда не забуду.   
Не знаю, видел ли кто-то нас издалека, когда мы плыли среди оставленных Юникроном обломков его корпуса. Хорошо, если никто. Оптимус тогда обнял меня. Хорошо, если никто не видел, как я обнял его в ответ. Он сказал, что я ему важнее победы. И я поцеловал его, больше не в силах сдерживаться. И вслух назвал Опочкой. Наверное, увидев чуть ранее предел терпения Старскрима, я достиг собственного.  
Мне повезло, что Оптимус был рядом в момент смерти Старскрима. Его присутствие не дало мне впасть в прострацию, а ведь я в тот момент оказался на грани потери сознания. Правду говорят: потеря Слуги словно с силой отрывает часть Искры. Хозяева-слабаки даже сходят с ума. Я не слабак, но сам чуть не свихнулся, стараясь сохранять самообладание.  
Далее, в суматохе боя, я долго не мог поверить, что моего нежного самолётика больше нет. И сполна ощутил эту рану лишь после побега Юникрона. Но и тогда Оптимус был рядом. Мы плыли в космосе, ожидая прибытия подмоги, и когда мою Искру настигло острое чувство одиночества, объятия Оптимуса усмирили его.   
Не знаю, каково будет привыкать к жизни не со Слугой, а с обычным кибертронцем, самодостаточным и без инстинкта покорности. Ещё и привыкшим командовать, прямо как я. Повелитель и Командир, ха-ха. Но как-нибудь справимся. Иначе не можем.

\- Ты устал меня ждать?   
\- Нет.  
Оптимус взял меня за руку, когда я подошёл ближе. Я присел рядом, слева от него. 

Оптимус гладит мои пальцы. Я слышал, автоботы смеются над моими когтями. Никто из них, кроме редких нынче звероботов, не носит такое; дескать, когти - признак десептиконства. Но Прайму, похоже, они нравятся. Или лишь потому, что это - мои когти?  
Я вспомнил, с каким удовольствием пожал ему руку, когда мы договорились вместе дать отпор Юникрону. А он пожал её в ответ уверенно и... ласково, вызывающе, желая смутить меня. Наблюдая, как дёргаются мои губы. Квинтов провокатор. Но я больше не сержусь. Ведь кончились мои бесконечные усилия по сохранению каменного выражения лица.  
Оптимус молчит. А ведь обычно молчал только на допросах в те редкие случаи, когда нам удавалось его поймать.   
Напомню-ка о последнем его плене. Последнем, но уже весьма давнем. Том самом.  
Я обнял его, и он охотно потянулся ко мне, заводя руку между моей шеей и левым траком, чтобы обнять в ответ. Мы непринуждённо соприкоснулись шлемами, и я заговорил.  
\- Помнишь те дни?  
\- Какие?  
\- Те.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, их не забудешь, сколько ни пытался, - он рассмеялся, но не язвительно, - Знаешь, всё равно надежда оставалась, что ты не играл.  
Я промолчал, и только плотней прижал его к себе.  
Мы посидели ещё немного, и я думал, что пятно солнечного света уйдёт в сторону, погрузив корпус Оптимуса в тень. Но, наверное, прошло слишком мало времени. Мой красавец продолжал сиять, словно излучая энергоновые лучи. Вокруг него, да и вокруг меня, и вокруг всех освещённых солнцем мест комнаты мерцали светлые ореолы. Красиво, но - непорядок. Где я умудрился запылить оптику? Надо её вытереть, чтобы лучше видеть Оптимуса, все его детали, вплоть до самых мелких, особенно если он откроется для моих ласк.  
Я потёр рукой глаза, но, видимо, они не запылены, а заляпаны чем-то жидким, накрепко высохшим, и моих пальцев недостаточно, чтобы это стереть.  
\- Оптимус, у тебя есть губка?  
Не знаю, куда дел свою. Во внутреннем отсеке её не нашлось.  
\- А зачем?  
\- Глаза грязные.  
Не медля ни астросекунды, Оптимус снял маску, и без колебаний притянул меня к себе. Наши лица оказались совсем близко. Так неожиданно, что я, наклонившись, не удержал равновесие и навалился на него. Мы оба сползли на пол, и я по привычке навис сверху. Но Прайм ловко перевернул меня, лёг сверху сам, и наши лица сблизились.   
Мне хочется радостно смеяться - от смущения, от этих внезапных кувырканий...  
И от долгожданной возможности снова увидеть вживую его лицо. Объективно обычный, но для меня очень красивый нос, и мягкие большие губы, по которым я скучал.  
Думал, он начнёт меня целовать, но он поднёс губы к моему правому глазу, и - высунул язык, поблёскивающий ротовой смазкой. Он начал лизать мой левый глаз, и я не удержался от смеха: щекотно!   
Наверное, и Оптимус где-то забыл свою гигиеническую губку.  
Немного полизав, он потёр мой глаз пальцем, но, кажется, стало ещё хуже. Его ротовая смазка только подбавила туману и ореолов в картинку с моей оптики. Непохожая на сикерскую; у сикеров она не cтоль маслянистая. Старскрим, когда я его наказывал, вылизывал меня эффективнее. Эх, Старскрим...  
\- Нет, Оптимус, лучше не надо. Потом протру. Я тебя и так вижу.  
Сказав это, я мягко улыбнулся. Непривычно мягко. Но всё нормально, Мегатрон, всё правильно. Свидание же.  
Оптимус целует меня в шлем возле основания рога. Так неожиданно, что я вздрогнул. Потом ещё целует, и ещё. А я лежу и улыбаюсь. Мне щекотно, и больше никакие мысли не лезут в процессор. Он быстро приблизился к моим губам, и я не успел сосредоточиться, как мы уже целуемся. Чувствую его великолепные губы, и не знаю, как вести себя в ответ, но Оптимус взял инициативу в свои руки, и я не против. Не стоит противиться только потому, что он автобот. Это свидание, в конце концов. Свидание, квинт побери! Я мысленно кричу сам себе, отгоняя накатывающую волну неуместного раздражения. Трудно воспринимать Прайма не как врага. Приучал себя к враждебности, а теперь расхлёбываю.  
Мой корпус всё же испустил враждебные фоны, и Оптимус это ощутил.  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? Хочешь быть сверху?  
\- Н-нет, - на миг замялся я, - Продолжай.   
Он чмокнул меня в нос, неожиданно встал и подошёл к окну. Я вскочил вслед за ним.  
\- Оптимус, отойди, не то нас засекут.  
\- Я как раз проверяю, нет ли кого...  
Улицы за окнами пустынны и спокойны, проезжающих не видно. Но в Искру прокралось чувство, что за мной наблюдают - из окон соседних зданий, из-за углов, да хоть с орбиты. Мерзкие зеваки!  
\- Говорю же - отойди!  
Я беру его за локоть и тяну вглубь, почти к противоположной стене. Не свожу с окна глаз, будто некий зевака вот-вот заглянет непосредственно сюда. На этом квинтовом окне нет ни стекла, ни других экранирующих средств! Мы на высоком этаже, но любой крылатик может подлететь прямо к нему. Что за непутёвое место для свидания ты выбрал, Оптимус? Или это я выбирал? Не помню, кто. Если задуматься, последние дни была сплошная суматоха, а я не спал всё это время, уже память начинает глючить, будто не спал целый декацикл.   
Так, если кто подлетит - пальну из пушки.  
Тут мы, пятясь, уткнулись в стену у двери, и Оптимус упёрся ладонью мне в грудь: остановись же наконец!  
\- Мегатрон, может лучше ляжем?  
\- Я понял, на что ты намекаешь, - и я немного нервно целую его изящную округлую антенну, похожую на локаторы белковых примитивов.  
\- И на это тоже, - Оптимус отвечает мне весёлым голосом, и мы целуемся, а потом ложимся. Пора успокоиться, и приступать к тому, зачем мы сюда пришли. Я обещал Трасту вернуться на базу к восходу. Нет, Траст же погиб; как я мог забыть.  
Не помню, кому обещал. Какому-то похожему конусоголовому сикеру. Столько смертей стряслось за последние дни; снова привыкать к отсутствию тех или иных знакомых физиономий, но ещё долго они будут в толпе мерещиться... Надо, надо выспаться. На охлаждённый процессор привыкать быстрее.  
Оптимус укладывает меня на спину, будто зная о моём желании побыть снизу - как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Я не против, ведь со Старскримом мне этого очень не хватало.  
Снова кольнула печаль по потерянному самому родному существу. Несовершенному, но родному. Но не стоит горевать о необратимом. Теперь со мной рядом тот, кто его заменит! Да если б я был честнее с собой, то променял бы Старскрима на него ещё четыре тысячи звёздных циклов назад! И не исключено, что судьба милашки без меня сложилась бы лучше.  
Обнимаю Оптимуса крепче, глажу его колёса, чтобы больше не думать о крылатике.

Прайм незаметно водворил ладонь на мою промежность. Обычно сразу ощущаю любые поползновения туда; крышка моей моторки очень чувствительна, к ней подведены целых четыре мощных контакта. Чтоб никаких шуток - ни от своих, ни от врага в бою. А тут развесил сенсоры, как последний раззява... Но ради Прайма можно, чего уж там.  
Позволить Оптимусу самому её открыть? Или пусть поласкает старательней, и тогда разблокирую? Не успел я решить, как он неспешно отполз по мне вниз, и положил правую ладонь на сочленения моей поясницы, поглаживая. От ладони исходят приятные поля и небольшое напряжение, достаточное, чтобы щекотать сенсоры под пластинами моей брони.  
\- Я тебя столько раз бил сюда... - произносит он виноватым голосом.  
Не знаю, что ответить. Попросту не знаю; передо мной даже Старскрим так никогда не извинялся. Если только я его не заставлял, но это совсем иное.  
Он погладил меня по животу, приподнялся и застыл в задумчивости. Посапывает, словно усиленнее вентилирует камеру Матрицы. К слову, о Матрице... До сих пор стыдно вспоминать тот эпизод в камере. Я невольно почесал когтем переносицу. Оптимус лукаво расширил оптику, приняв этот жест на свой счёт.  
\- Чего стесняемся? Это же свидание, ты сам сказал.  
Тут я заметил, что лежу с раздвинутыми ногами, и Прайм обхватывает мои колени, будто примеряется. И меня от волнения внезапно тянет на откровенности. Не менее рефлекторно, чем на стыдливое чесание носа.  
\- Я вспомнил, как целовал твою Матрицу.  
\- Да, хм... - Оптимус поднёс ладонь к груди с Матрицей, будто прикрывая. Тоже, видимо, смущён тем эпизодом.  
\- Она красивая, как и весь ты.  
Кажется, я тогда говорил ему такое. Или похожее. Квинт, я уже не помню те дни во всех деталях.  
Любимый наклонился и улёгся между моих ног, положив голову мне на грудь.  
\- А ты всё это время мной любовался тайно. Ну мог же бы снова в плен взять, если по-другому не смел поухаживать. Джетфаер не ревнивый, это я к слову. Если прознает о нас - вообще групповой интерфейс предложит. С собой. Ты как к этому?  
\- Пфф, да ну его к Юникрону, потаскуна всепланетного!  
Меня Джетфаер совершенно не интересует. Даже как интерфейсбот. И личность у него мерзопакостная. Я бы этому выскочке в интимной обстановке разве что зарядил кулаком, а ещё лучше - из пушки. Особенно после того, как он, по словам Старскрима, чуть не изнасиловал его на автоботской базе, и домогался самыми наглыми способами. Я и не знал, что автоботы способны так давить психологически. Хотя Старскрим любил преувеличивать... Эх, опять я о нём вспомнил. К счастью, Оптимус перебивает мои печальные мысли:  
\- Мегатрон, не забывай, как ты сам к Юникрону чуть не попал. Ближе всех к этой поговорке приблизился.  
Я ничего не ответил, а только погладил Оптимуса по голове.  
Потом я ощутил щекотку в промежности. Он ловко открыл мою интимную крышку, залез туда пальцами, и уже теребит высунувшиеся штекеры! Я опять потерял бдительность. Не потому ли, что она на искреннем свидании попросту не нужна? И уж тем более не собираюсь сердиться. Я сейчас ленив и спокоен. Непривычно ленив и спокоен. Присутствие Оптимуса меня расслабляет, вдобавок усталость... Кажись, он и сам полусонный моментами. Но изобретательный, чего уж там. Эй, не возбуждай меня так резко, а то рассмеюсь!  
\- Чего такие помятые?   
Мне стыдно отвечать, но он не настаивает, а молча берёт в ладонь один из моих штекеров и неожиданно целует в самый кончик - так заряжённо, что я невольно всхлипнул от удовольствия, а мой коннектор с шорохом высунулся из гнезда, раздвигаясь в длину. Уже в потёках смазки, словно порт у похотливой гайки. Но я не чувствую неловкости. Её сменило предвкушение такого долгожданного интерфейса - снова по любви. По давней, неутолённой, жаждущей выхода любви.  
Оптимус лижет царапины на моих штекерах, и я представляю, что они затягиваются, словно от наногеля. Конечно, ерунда, но он старается, будто реально хочет зализать мои раны, полученные по моей собственной глупости. Водит глоссой с удовольствием, улыбаясь. Он очень хочет меня, это хорошо видно. Не знаю, любит ли Оптимус меня столь же сильно, как я - его, но явно неравнодушен. Это факт, в котором больше не сомневаюсь. И мне становится совсем радостно. Ведь это Оптимус; я не ожидал от него такой страсти и стремительной взаимности. Идя на свидание... Нет, кажется, ещё собираясь на него... Точно не помню, но и не важно - в общем, перед свиданием я думал, будто Прайм на сегодня ограничится объятиями, максимум поцелуями, до интерфейса может так и не дойти, и вместо него мы будем долго и весело болтать. Есть о чём поговорить; столько заранее приготовленных рассказов я в себе несу о разных жизненных моментах, которыми мечтал с ним поделиться. Много их накопилось, очень много.  
Оптимус осторожно подвинулся выше, пролезая между моих ног, лёг на меня всем корпусом, и я с готовностью обнял его и руками, и ногами. Он лёгкий и одновременно тяжёлый; от страсти мои сенсоры сбоят, и не могу точно понять, сколько он весит.   
Как приятно опять ощутить шланг, входящий в мой порт. И не кого-нибудь, - я кому попало не дам, а самого желанного меха на свете. Его коннектор тёплый от внутреннего нагрева, я хорошо чувствую это сенсорами. И мне совсем не больно, наоборот - сам порт затягивает его, хочу принять его глубже, слиться с ним сильнее. Я здорово соскучился по этим ощущениям. Коннектор покойного Старскрима, такой тонкий и со слишком гибким шлангом, тонул в моём порту; как актив Старскрим был ни на что не способен, по крайней мере, со мной. И не хотел меня уже давно.   
А мой Опочка такой большой и умелый! Мы целуемся, и он двигается во мне, одновременно подавая небольшие порции топлива вместе с зарядом, щекочущим внутренние сенсоры ещё сильнее. Его штекеры добираются до моих разъёмов, задевая кончиками внешние сенсоры. К следующему разу их начищу до сияющего металлического блеска, сотру с них патину старой интимной жизни.   
Я знаю, что у Оптимуса на два разъёма больше, чем у меня. Если ничего не изменил, конечно. Обязательно их посчитаю потом, и поцелую каждый.  
Сосредоточившись на ощущениях в порту, я пригасил оптику и не сразу заметил, что мои штекеры уже вошли в его разъёмы, а Оптимуса - в мои. Мы переплетались ими, чувствуя ток друг друга, и инстинктивно искали отверстия.   
Мы сопим друг на друга, целуясь. Я сжал портом его шланг, и Оптимус резко втянул воздух. Я снизу, но по привычке чувствую себя доминирующим.   
Он не стал доводить меня до перегрузки в этой позе. Осторожно отсоединился и стал переворачивать меня.  
\- Давай на бочок.  
\- Тебе так больше нравится?  
\- Спереди пообнимал, теперь сзади.  
\- Ну если так, то ладно.  
Я лёг на правый бок, лицом к окну, и он пристроился сзади. Штекерами теперь не достать, но он начал ласкать мои разъёмы рукой, что не менее приятно. И откуда он научился пускать ладонью такие восхитительные поля? Словно у заправского жиголо, насколько я их помню.  
Явно стараясь не навредить мне, Оптимус двигается со средним темпом, и я прошу его делать это быстрее. Чтоб и ему было хорошо. И мне тоже будет лучше.   
Его руки обнимают меня за грудь, уверенно и страстно. И я, порыкивая, с готовностью выгибаюсь сильнее, подставляю себя ему больше, и слышу, как трещит ток в моей возбуждённой моторке. Он кончает раньше меня, перегнав изрядное количество топлива в мой бак и обдав мой зад разрядами от своих штекеров. Я рад, что доставляю удовольствие. И хочу ещё, а он это понял без слов, только попросил несколько кликов передохнуть. Сегодня будем удовлетворять друг друга по полной, не сдерживая столь долго скрывавшиеся желания!  
Пока он отдыхает, уткнувшись носом в мой затылок, я смотрю на освещённый пол. По мере приближения солнца к горизонту жёлтое пятно света должно было стать краснее и сдвинуться к стене. Но, похоже, правду говорят, что для влюблённых время течёт на порядок медленнее. Прямо странно, что оно по-прежнему посреди комнаты, не уходит, будто хочет осветить наши забавы до конца. Хотя планета, конечно же, вращается, а я просто не замечаю медленного движения яркого пятна. Окружённого ореолом, как и все светлые предметы в моём поле зрения. Забавно. Непротёртая оптика даёт... гм, романтический эффект. Как в полузабытых фильмах из старых довоенных времён.  
Я позволил Оптимусу лечь на меня лицом к лицу, - нет, не "позволил", мы же на равных и мне не стоит снисходительно относиться к его желаниям. Мы соединились поглубже, всеми штекерами, нетерпеливо и жадно. Мне хотелось перегрузки поскорее, и он снова угадывал мои желания без слов. Его коннектор двигался в моём порту, а мой, высунувшись, тёрся об его оголённую промежность, задевая верхние сенсоры. Я хотел его порт, мои привычки сугубого актива ещё сильны - но успеем, потом...   
Он подарил мне две перегрузки, одну за другой, вот умелец. И теперь мы лежим рядом, разгорячённые и счастливые, вентилируемся. Молча, хотя желаю многое ему рассказать прямо сейчас. И поблагодарить за взаимность, спасшую меня.  
Благодарить автобота? Сколько раз за сегодня я предаю свои принципы? Впрочем, не важно, если ради любимого.  
Чуть не забыл. Надо признаться ему в любви. Так часто о том мечтал, что перестал это желание отторгать. Осталось покончить с ним, воплотив в реальности. Оптимус, несомненно, и без признаний всё понял, но надо же соблюсти этикет отношений. И создать ещё одно отличное воспоминание. Обязательно признаюсь в следующий раз. Хватит восторгов на сегодня. У меня и так великолепное настроение, и всё вокруг, будто спьяну, кажется идеальным. Прямо не верится: действительно это происходит со мной? Действительно ли всё так хорошо? Я не теряю чувства реальности, но всё равно трудно поверить.  
Я коснулся бедра Оптимуса ладонью. Да, он здесь, мы вместе, и это не менее реально, чем небо за окном.  
Возбуждение утихает, и в процессор больше ничего не лезет, кроме спокойствия. Мысли убегают, лениво созерцаю потолок, и единственное, на чём я остаюсь сосредоточен - электромагнитное поле и гудение, исходящие от корпуса Оптимуса под моей ладонью.  
\- Подремаем? - нарушил Оптимус тишину.  
\- А? - рассеянно произнёс я.  
\- Ты спать хочешь, я же вижу. Тоже вымотался?  
\- Ещё бы.  
И я хотел уточнить, как и где именно я вымотался, но память снова подводит. Мысли о днях после побега недобитого Юникрона сливаются в невнятную кашу, словно смотрю со стороны на несвязные отрывки чужих воспоминаний. Вот квинт, как же я устал. Даже толком не помню, как пришёл сюда. Свидание помню хорошо, с самого начала, всё-таки очень важные воспоминания, с приоритетной записью в память. Но чем я был занят сегодня днём, допустим? Точно: раздавал приказы десептиконам и читал речи о том, чтоб не расслаблялись. Или наоборот, чтоб расслабились? М-да, срочно надо дефрагментироваться, а то и проверить Искру на ошибки. При насыщенных событиях и они случаются. Безумные, безумные дни!  
Я придвинулся к Оптимусу, положил голову на его грудь, обнял за поясницу, и закинул ногу на его ляжки. Чтоб никуда не сбежал, пока сплю. Да, я собственник.  
\- Я поставил таймер на раннее утро, чтоб твои... солдаты не слишком задавались вопросами. К рассвету успеешь вернуться на базу, и никто ничего не узнает, - заботливо сообщил он.  
\- Уже узнали, не волнуйся. Я почти уверен, что за нами сейчас наблюдают любопытные. С орбиты, небось, подглядывают...  
Тут я зевнул. Вентиляция упорно желала переключиться в энергосберегающий режим, а о разведчиках, честно говоря, больше не хотелось думать. Не лезут в окно - и ладно. Давай спать. Рядом с моим Опочкой, о чём я ещё мегацикл назад не смел и мечтать.  
Какой удачный день. Отдых после стольких стрессов. И большая жизненная награда. За что она досталась мне - тому, кто столько ворнов копошился квинт знает в каких интригах, наживал себе комплексы, и медленно, но верно довёл до суицида собственного Слугу?.. Я не знаю. Но не чувствую себя потерянным, ведь рядом Оптимус, с которым мы вместе решим, что делать дальше.  
Его электромагнитное излучение нежит мой корпус. Не скачущее и дребезжащее, как у покойного Старскрима. А более густое, мощное, прямо как у меня. Я склонил голову на его грудь, совсем близко к Матрице, по которой, честно признаться, тоже соскучился. В следующий раз... На следующем свидании устрою много развлечений для Оптимуса. Уж я-то постараюсь. Придумаю озорную выходку, что-то ломающее его автоботские штампы. М-м... да.  
Или мне кажется от дрёмы, или мы в полной тишине, где нет шума города, а только гудение наших корпусов. Ха, местные забились глубоко на нижние уровни планеты, завидев Юникрона, да так до сих пор и не решаются высунуть датчики. И в небе никто не пролетает. Если за нами и наблюдают, то с орбиты. Удачное же тихое местечко для свидания выбрал Оптимус. Или я? Не помню.  
Я зевнул, и мысли снова начали уходить прочь. Теперь - только нега, тишина, вечер. Ещё немного, и засну. Оптимус уже посапывает. Я бесконечно благодарен ему за близость, в которую до сих пор трудно поверить. Трудно поверить...  
На самом пороге сна мне показалось, будто яркое пятно солнечного света на полу - всё там же. Похоже, теряю границу между реальностью и сном, и где-то уже в нём, перед погружением в забытьё дефрагментации, мне начинает грезиться, будто этот невероятный день действительно нереален, и нет в мире ничего, кроме этой комнаты; что всё состоит из битов чьего-то чужого сна - и я, и Оптимус, и вид за окном, и солнце, так и не зашедшее.


	2. Chapter 2

Дождавшись завершения симуляции, Праймус сохранил данные и остановил программу. Наконец-то он сподобился протестировать копию данных Искры Мегатрона, которую когда-то еле успел получить, прежде чем тот упал в Юникроновы недра.   
Копия долго валялась без применения. До сегодняшнего дня.   
Сегодня он принимал очередные корпуса новичков, и привычно наполнял особым энергоном горстки пустого порошка в их груди, превращая в сияющие квантовые компьютеры, и на лету устанавливая туда программы. Привычно придумывал и настраивал личности, основываясь на пожеланиях их создателей. Шесть новых кибертронцев, шесть зажжённых Искр, и это ещё немного для начала орбицикла. Кибертрон бурно восстанавливается.   
Одному из новичков дали имя Мегабуст, и Праймус закономерно вспомнил о Мегатроне. А не провести ли тест симуляции реальности с копией его Искры? Давно собирался. Только какой бы сюжет выбрать?  
После ухода посетителей он немедля составил сценарий.  
Что в последние ворны хотел Мегатрон больше всего и чаще всего? Праймусу было отлично известно. И стоит узнать наконец, как бы он вёл себя, получив это. Проще высчитать, но лучше - посмотреть. Праймус открыл свою папку "Колодец", куда кидал последние копии Искр тех, кого настиг дезактив, и после нескольких тактов поиска нашёл нужную, отмечая сам себе, что надо будет наконец рассортировать эти сотни тысяч образов в подпапки по фракциям, а в них - ещё и по алфавиту, а для Мегатрона вообще создать отдельную, чтоб не рыться в следующий раз. Потом взял из соседнего каталога, лаконично именуемого "ОП", несколько старых копий того раздела Матрицы, который дублировал Искру Оптимусу Прайму. Их них он составил приблизительную сборку виртуального Прайма. Каким он являлся бы на момент побега Юникрона, если б не дал Мегатрону упасть - допустим, схватив за руку чуть ниже, а потом сломав его сопротивление романтическими намёками.  
Высчитав теоретическое развитие событий, Праймус подставил полученные файлы в память обоих виртуалов. Восьми придуманных циклов вполне хватит для созревания романа. Подробно фальшивые воспоминания можно не прописывать и не вырисовывать; с вероятностью в 82 процента, виртуальный Мегатрон спишет их обрывочность на необходимость дефрагментации.   
Когда образы действующих лиц были готовы, Праймус наскоро создал в эмуляторе декорацию кусочка коридора, комнаты с непритязательными текстурами, и вида за окном, натянув его на плоскость с эмуляцией трёхмерности.  
Декорация была умышленно несовершенной. Нет массовки, нет фоновых звуков, нет анимации виртуального солнца. Интересно, заметит Мегатрон или нет? "Оптимус"-то не заметит, мысли этого виртуала полностью контролируются Праймусом. А если Мегатрон слишком встревожится, Праймус подкорректирует и его мысли тоже, заставит успокоиться, отбросить подозрения. Чтоб эмуляция беспрепятственно продолжалась в нужном ему русле.  
Итак, условия игры созданы. У Мегатрона и "Оптимуса Прайма" первое полноценное свидание. Гм, добавим-ка игривый романтический фильтр к виртуальному Мегатроновому зрению. Прямо как в старых довоенных фильмах. Озадачится ли?  
Праймус подключил к симулятору подготовленные образы Искр, загрузил им туда добротные трёхмерные модели корпусов, неотличимые от реальных, и запустил симуляцию. Его вычислительная мощность позволяла моделировать события куда быстрее реального времени, и рендер, сигналом к концу которого было засыпание Мегатрона, завершился менее чем за астросекунду, в то время как для его персонажей прошло около цикла.  
Мегатрон, что и характерно для отвлечённого любовью, не заметил статичности фона за окном. До последнего момента, перед самым завершением. Зато его реакция на видеофильтр примечательна, подумал Праймус. Вообще-то от грязной оптики немного другие ореолы. Вот что значит игнорирование нелогичных моментов, если подопытный уверен, что он в реальности.

Праймус пока ничего не скажет реальному Оптимусу о том, что вытворял с его копией в очередной симуляции. Не стоит отвлекать на ненужные мечтания и вздохи о несбывшемся. После окончательной победы над Юникроном у лидера автоботов много новых задач и неотложных забот. И он нескоро узнает, как бы всё могло сложиться в случае спасения Мегатрона.  
А последний ещё не раз "оживёт" в симуляциях внутри Праймуса, под его невидимым изучающим взором. Не ведая, что его реальный прототип давно превратился в Гальватрона, а потом и вовсе избавил вселенную от своего присутствия. Жаль, Юникронова перепрошивка прервала связь Праймуса с его Искрой. И всё время, пока автоботы и земляне боролись с Гальватроном, Праймус надеялся заполучить да взломать его Искру, но, увы, Гальватрон полностью сгорел в звезде, вместе со своим юным новым Слугой.   
Необычное для десептикона стремление стать не тираном, а героем. Праймус знает, откуда оно взялось. Будучи лидером десептиконов, Мегатрон, тем не менее, к концу жизни сломил в себе многие из их воззрений. Благодаря Старскриму, благодаря Оптимусу - тем, кого любил. Любовь конкретно подточила его изначальное "я", но и дала много нового.  
Праймус постоянно слышит в мыслях автоботов, что Гальватрон в звезду бросился лишь из гордости. Не хотел сдаваться, стать униженным зомби, всего лишь терминалом Юникрона. Автоботы смеются, забывая, что пожиратель планет был уничтожен, а десептиконы - окончательно деморализованы именно благодаря этой смерти. Которой лидер десептиконов не полностью, но искупил содеянное за миллионы ворнов войны. Не это ли было его главным побуждением? Вероятность - более 76 процентов. Он заслужил счастливых симуляций.


End file.
